


Held Hands

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: “Good call, Vakarian. You want a medal for that prediction?” Shepard chuckles, starting to reach for the bowl of popcorn that he’d set aside earlier but he pauses when Garrus suddenly reaches over to grasp his hand.“A reward would be nice..” Garrus hums, entwining their fingers together as Shepard turns his head to face him. “But I’m sure you can think of something better to give me than a medal.”
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, mshakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Held Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Garrus/M!Shepard  
> Prompt: ‘Holding Hands.’

* * *

“Told you he’d turn out to be a bad guy.” Garrus says, flashing Shepard a triumphant look as the man beside him just rolls his eyes. “The old mentor coming back, just to betray the hero before the climax? A classic in turian vids.”

“He should’ve faked his death first,” Shepard replies, turning his eyes back towards the screen to watch the dramatic display. Or, at least it was as dramatic as a betrayed hanar could physically appear. “Then it would’ve felt more like a human vid.”

“Nice to know some clichés transcended time and space even before First Contact,” Garrus says, eating a handful of the graxen from his bowl before he gestures towards the screen again. “Just you wait; the mentor will show up again soon to give some speech about how the villain is actually in the right.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Garrus, I’d say you’ve seen this vid before,” Shepard remarks in a playfully accusing tone, and Garrus just scoffs as Shepard takes a slow sip from the bottle of beer in his hands. “You’re right – the Blasto movies are probably just that predictable.”

“Always have been, always will be.” Garrus nods, narrowing his eyes as they watch a very one-sided firefight starting on screen, and Shepard briefly wonders who decided that none of the villain’s henchmen would carry weapons. “But they’re.. What’s that old human expression? So bad you can’t look away?”

“Like a train wreck.” Shepard nods, and the two of them fall silent for the next few action-packed (if not overdramatic) scenes, before once again Shepard has to roll his eyes with a smile as he receives another triumphant look from the turian beside him.

“What’d I tell you, Shepard?” Garrus asks, his mandibles twitching in amusement as he munches on another handful of graxen. “He got a ‘villain is right’ speech, right on cue.”

“Good call, Vakarian. You want a medal for that prediction?” Shepard chuckles, starting to reach for the bowl of popcorn that he’d set aside earlier but he pauses when Garrus suddenly reaches over to grasp his hand.

“A reward would be nice..” Garrus hums, entwining their fingers together as Shepard turns his head to face him. “But I’m sure you can think of something better to give me than a medal.”

“I might have an idea or two,” Shepard says, giving Garrus’ hand a gentle squeeze before he leans over to kiss him, and he hears Garrus let out a low trill at the first soft brush of their mouths. “How’s that?”

“Getting there,” Garrus replies, settling back more comfortably against the couch as Shepard presses himself closer to him, hastily shoving aside the bowl of graxen as he does, but both of them ignore the clatter of the fallen bowl to instead focus on the slow kisses being exchanged between them.

Garrus quietly trills again, still holding onto Shepard’s hand while his other hand moves to settle against the man’s lower back, and Shepard only pulls away from him when he feels the first caress of Garrus’ fingers slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt.

“Sure you don’t want to finish the movie first?” Shepard asks with a knowing smile and Garrus just narrows his eyes, mandibles flaring as Shepard laughs and presses another kiss to his mouth. “Guess that’s a ‘no’.”

“Actually that’s a ‘Hell no’, Shepard..” Garrus corrects, this time giving Shepard’s hand a squeeze as they exchange another slow kiss, then another, and soon the vid playing in the background is all but forgotten as Garrus and Shepard sink further down into the couch together.

* * *


End file.
